


是怎样的味道？

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 18:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Summary: 甜甜日常





	是怎样的味道？

今天也是繁忙的一天。

当尤里乌斯终于完成了马尔克斯给他的“今天怎么样都必须弄完”的工作时，连黄昏都接近尾声了。肩膀和脖子肌肉抱怨着连续长时间伏案工作，便没有像往常一样在归家的路上用变身魔法稍稍玩一会，时间魔法的便利之处在自己当上魔法帝之后更加突显优势。

几乎没用时间，尤里乌斯的靴子已经踩上了自家后院草地间的青石板，毛绒绒的红色斗篷还未完全落下，响起熟悉的声音。

“今天真是很晚呢，尤里乌斯大人。”

望向声音来源，映入尤里乌斯眼帘的是褪去骑士团团服和斗篷，一手端着红茶杯似是正在咀嚼什么，面前仍然放着文件稿纸的威廉。一回来就能见到他，此时的魔法帝都忘记了酸疼的脖颈，余光注意到人面前空空的点心盘和杯中已经见底的红茶，悄悄伸手探了探茶壶的温度，仅剩温热。

“今天真的很忙呢——私下时间也在工作吗？威廉。”

“正好等您也没有什么特别的事情可以做……倒是您辛苦了，尤里乌斯大人，差不多也是晚饭时间了，我想里面应该已经准备好了。”放下茶杯的威廉站起身，将手中的文件仔细的放好，示意人进屋。

看了看只剩下橙色边缘的深色天空，的确已经是晚饭的时间了，让人在这里等了自己这么久，尤里乌斯多少有些愧疚，尽管他知道面前这孩子从来也不会对此说些什么。而威廉也确实没有在意这些，想这样在百忙之中拥有和他在一起的时间已经足够了。尤里乌斯沉默了片刻，目光落在精致的茶点盘上，少许淡黄色碎屑引起了他的注意。

“今天的茶点，是什么味道的？看起来很好吃呢。”

“的确挺好吃的，您应该会喜欢，我想后厨应该还有剩下的曲奇，您可以……”

“不用了，马上就要吃晚饭了，以前一直告诉你们不可以在吃晚饭前吃太多点心的我可要做好表率呢。不过——”尤里乌斯故意顿了顿，面前人稍显疑惑的表情显得有些可爱，忍不住勾起嘴角向他凑近，“确实很好奇是什么味道呢。稍微尝一下应该可以的吧——”

淡红色柔软唇瓣相贴，尤里乌斯抬手轻扣住威廉的后脑，启唇将舌尖探入人口腔摸索。黄油醇厚的味道和着小麦粉的清新在两人舌间流连，温热气息呼在彼此脸上，鼻尖萦绕红茶淡雅的香气。威廉没有想到尤里乌斯会来这么一下，愣怔片刻任由人在口中肆虐，突如其来的吻更是令他一时红了脸。眯起眼睛的尤里乌斯看着脸开始泛红却又很享受的人儿心里满是笑意，趁着获取味道信息的机会卷舌剐蹭人舌侧与齿间。

长长的亲吻在尤里乌斯无法再获得更多味道信息后终于停了下来，逐渐分开的舌尖扯出细细的银丝。红了脸和耳尖的威廉轻轻擦了擦。

“嗯——是黄油曲奇呢，味道相当浓厚，似乎还有些甜甜的味道……”看着仔细回味唇齿间味道的尤里乌斯，威廉的脸上的温度更甚，“果酱？说起来王都的甜点店的果酱曲奇很受欢迎呢——”

“……您猜的没错，是那家的果酱曲奇。”

此时的魔法帝笑的十分得意，孩子气的得逞模样让威廉忍不住笑了。

真是拿他没办法呢。


End file.
